


To the Moon and Back

by katastrophix



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katastrophix/pseuds/katastrophix
Summary: Moonbyul and Yongsun are inseparable, but Moonbyul thinks otherwise when Yongsun tells her a secret that she had been hiding from her for almost a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "No matter how many times I call your name, I can't hear you or see you and I'm scared"

It's 12:29am.   
Moonbyul is slowly driving through the drizzle that covers Seoul. It's past her usual bedtime, but Yongsun insisted that she come over to her place right away. Whatever it was, she had to go. There was never a time where Moonbyul rejected Yongsun's requests. She would do anything for Yongsun in a heartbeat. 

 

A commercial plays on the radio. Irritated, she turns down the volume and just listens to the rain and the cars passing by instead. By the time the commercial ended, she had arrived at the complex. She parked and quickly, put on her favorite white coat, and ran out of the car towards the entrance of the complex trying to avoid the rain as much as she could. Her hands shook violently from the cold as she tried pressing the telecom. 

"Yongsun, I'm here..." Moonbyul's words trailed off, her lips were pale and she just wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

"Sorry!" the gate rang and Moonbyul pulled the handle.

Moonbyul entered and ran up the stairs in a hurriedly manner. She banged on the door without saying anything and continued until the door finally opens.

"Took you-" Before Yongsun could finish her sentence, Moonbyul took off her damp jacket and laid on the couch embracing every warm fiber that it could provide. "Sigh, typical," Solar grabbed a blanket in the closet and placed it over Moonbyul's shivering body.

"Thanks," Moonbyul sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself. "So, why did you call me over?"

Yongsun's eyes fixated on the ground and her smile was so bright. "Well, you know how Eric and I have been talking after wgm (We Got Married)?"

Moonbyul's expression was unfazed, but her thoughts were filled with sadness. She knew what was coming, but her heart doesn't want to hear what Yongsun had to say.  
   
"Yeah, what about it?"

"... We've decided to actually date..." Yongsun bit her lips and her eyes still didn't waver.

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"You know what I'm asking. How long have you two been dating? Wgm ended almost a year ago," Moonbyul was pissed, but she tried to restrain herself.

"... Its ... its been a year," Yongsun gulped, hoping Moonbyul's reaction wouldn't be as bad as she had imagined.

"... Why are you just telling me this now? Wheein and Hyejin aren't going to be happy about this," Moonbyul was now furious, her eyes were glaring at Solar like lasers.

"... They already knew about it..." She took a peak at Moonbyul and noticed her serious look. 

"What. When did you tell them? Yesterday?"

"Uhm. Back in February?" Yongsun closed her eyes tightly.

"So you basically told them when it started. Why didn't you tell me."

"Because I thought you might disapprove."

"Why would I disapprove?! That doesn't makes any sense!" Moonbyul stood up and threw the blanket to the ground.

"You disapproved when we were on wgm, so I just thought you would if you found out." 

"You were on a reality tv show! Reality. TV! You know I hate those, and they're pratically all scripted! I couldn't bear to watch you on something like that with someone you basically don't know! I still went on the show and everything to support you ...You know I liked Eric, I even told you that one on one off-screen. I just thought you were better than this Yongsun. I thought we were close." Moonbyul grabbed her jacket, "I'm glad you two actually had something after the show. I'm sincerely happy for you. I hope you two have a happy life together." 

She stormed out and jumped into the car before Yongsun could catch up to her. Different kinds of emotions were clouding her head. Anger. Distress. Sadness. Regret. She was happy that Yongsun was genuinely happy with Eric, the smile on her face when she mentioned him was something she hadn't seen in such a long time. She just felt betrayed; how could you not tell your best friend that you've been dating a guy for almost a year. Moonbyul did realize it now after all those times Yongsun had left them when they were hanging out. But it still wasn't right. 

Instead of driving home she headed towards the river. The only thing she wanted to do was to cry in peace without anyone disrupting her. The river bank was empty, the only sound you could hear were the sounds of the water and crickets. Byul's tears began streaming as she sat down on the cool grass. Everything was falling apart and the only thing she could do was to watch herself be deceived by the one person she trusted the most. The night went by fast, Moonbyul sat there until dawn wishing it was just a dream. 

 

 

 

 

-2 months later-

Wheein, Hyejin, and Moonbyul are dancing wildly in the practice room. Their excitement can't be contained, arms and legs are flying everywhere as they jump in joy, until Yongsun bursts in. The music still plays, but all eyes are on her in wonderment. 

"Guys, I think-" Yongsun stopped when she finally made eye contact with Moonbyul. "I'm sorry, I forgot what I was going to say... Ahh, I'll come back a little later." She exited the room and ran off. Wheein and Hyejin looked at each other, then at Moonbyul wondering what she was even thinking. 

"It's okay. Text her to come back, I'll head out," Moonbyul turned off the music and threw all her belongings into her bag.

"Wait, you don't have to leave. I'll call her over, but don't leave," Wheein placed her hand on Moonbyul's shoulder. "Why don't we hear what she wants to say together?"

"There's no point. We haven't talked in months. I rather just keep our relationship as just Mamamoo members and that's about it."

"But even the fans are worried. They know you and Yongsun have been acting strange."

"I don't care anymore! Let them know that I don't give a shit about her! Makes it easier on all of us! I already feel pain just trying to act lively on stage with her. I can't keep up with all the forced skinship, its so obvious to the fans that I feel bad.... I didn't ask for any of this. I just wanted to sing on stage and live life without regrets..."

"Byul, what are you talking about..." Wheein grabbed Moonbyul by her shoulders and looked at her puffy eyes that were filled with tears.

"I... think .... I like her," she rubbed her tears away from her eyes. All those late night talks and all those videos she saved of them two together, she couldn't let it go. "I gave her everything, and she couldn't even share one measily secret with me."

"You know that's not true. You know she cares about you. If she didn't care about your feelings then she would've just told you straight from the beginning."

"I rather have her tell me back then than hide all those feelings," The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. She was breaking down and the one person she wanted to cheer her up was now gone from her life because of her own accord.

"Don't act like this. You're better than that. If you really love her, support her," Wheein was determined to make things better for the team, and for Moonbyul and Yongsun.

Moonbyul continued to cry for what seemed liked forever. Those months of keeping it in and not talking to Yongsun had built up. She knew it was wrong for her to ignore her because a part of her still wanted Yongsun in her life whether she was a lover or a friend. Nothing sucks more than losing a dear friend over something so small. Moonbyul looked at Wheein and realized that Hyejin was also in shock behind her. She had put all her concerns and sadness onto them and she felt ever more guilty than before.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cried here," she fanned her face hoping the tears would stop falling.

"It's okay, everyone cries, stop acting so tough all the time," Hyejin punched Moonbyul's arm making her smile and giggle for the first time in forever.

"Thanks," Moonbyul smiled and hugged them both tightly. "I'm going to make things right," she pulled out her cell phone and started searching through her contacts.

"You're finally going to talk to her?" Wheein peaked over Moonbyul's shoulder.

"No, I'm going to talk to Eric," Stunned and confused the two girls tried to snatch the phone out of Moonbyul's hand.

"What are you doing? This isn't the way to make things right," Wheein had never looked so worried. 

"Don't worry, it's not what you think," Moonbyul grabbed her bag and made her way out the door. "I promise things will be back to normal."

 

Nervous, Moonbyul walked up the stairs of a complex with a torn up magazine in her hand. She knocked on the door. The door swung open and behind it was Eric.

"Byul! Come in! I was excited to hear that you called," Eric grabbed Moonbyul's jacket and hunged it by the door. "Come have a seat. You want tea or juice?" He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of mugs.

"Tea is fine, thanks," she looked around the room and noticed the pictures of him and Yongsun plastered all over the walls. She looked away and took a deep breath. Ignore it. 

"Here you go, I don't know if you'll like it, but this is all I have, sorry..." He carefully laid down the mug and sat down across the coffee table from Moonbyul. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Moonbyul placed the magazine on the table and flipped to the page where she had left a pink sticky note. "You want to marry Yongsun, right?"

Flustered, Eric's eyes widened, "What?! Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Eric's hands were jittery and he couldn't sit still. "W-well, I was thinking about marriage, but I wasn't sure if she would be okay with it..."

"I'm pretty sure she's ready for it, as long as you are. And also, you make it too obvious that you're thinking about marriage," Moonbyul gave him a genuine smile, thought her heart felt otherwise.

"What? Did she figure it out?" He thought about all those times he took Yongsun out for dates. 

"She didn't say, but I think she was hinting it. I could tell just by her smile," Moonbyul turned the magazine so Eric could read it and pushed it towards him. "If you're getting a ring you should get this one," she pointed at the simplistic ring with the tiny diamond in the middle.

"This small one? I thought she would like a big one."

"She actually prefers simple rings. She's never extravagant with things like this. Trust me," Moonbyul gave a weary grin and continued on to the next sticky note. "If you can't get that one, then try to find something similar to it. Try your best to find this ring though." 

The night went on as the two talked nonstop about the ring and the ceremony. Moonbyul listed everything that Yongsun would like in her wedding and made sure to not miss a single detail about it. It was almost as if Moonbyul was Yongsun's partner. 

"You know. I don't know how to thank you enough," Eric laid down on the cold wooden floor. "I don't know if you knew this yet, but Yongsun has been depressed for a while."

"Yeah, I can sense it," Moonbyul wasn't sure if Eric knew about the whole incident between her and Yongsun.

"She keeps talking about you. Her face would brighten up, but would immediately go dark afterwards, I thought maybe there was something wrong between the two of you, but here you are and you seem fine."

"Maybe she's a little tired," she began tearing up again. She looked up to the ceiling to prevent herself from crying. She didn't want Eric to see her like this. Making Eric worry would just make the situation worse than it already is. "Hey Eric, can you do me a favor?" 

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Eric closed his eyes and listened.

"Don't tell Yongsun that we met up, and don't tell her that I told you about the whole ring thing or wedding, okay?"

"Oh. Sure, but I didn't know any of this, wouldn't she be a little suspicious?" 

"No, it's fine. If she senses something just tell her that you love her and that you know her like that back of your hand... Tell her that you love her no matter what, and would stick with her through thick and thin no matter the consequences... Tell her... That she means the world to you... Tell her that... Words don't come easy when you describe the amount of love you have for her, that you would take her to the moon and back," Moonbyul's words sounded more like the words she wanted to say to Yongsun, they were heartfelt and came so naturally. 

"Yes, of course," Eric smiled and sat up. He looked at Moonbyul and noticed her face was red and covered in tears. "Are you okay?! Was it something I said? I'm so sorry," he ran to Moonbyul's side and wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"No no you didn't say anything wrong. I've just been a mess lately. Listen, thanks for having me over, I hope you take my advice and suggestions whole-heartedly. She'll definitely be happy. I'll be heading out now," Moonbyul shot up and ran out of his apartment without even taking her jacket. Eric was left on the couch speechless. He knew that Moonbyul was depressed, but he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that he needed to make Yongsun happy and listen to Moonbyul's words.

 

 

 

 

Months after that talk with Moonbyul, it was finally D-day. He got the ring that Moonbyul suggested and had it ready. She had told him to propose to her at his house instead of a big fancy proposal. He had made beef intestine soup with a side of ddeokbokki and everything else was set. All he had to do now was wait for Yongsun to come. 

 

It was around 7:30pm and Yongsun knocked on Eric's door gently. Eric raced to the door and opened it slowly. Yongsun was glowing, she had just came back from work, but her makeup was absolutely flawless and she was shining more than ever. Eric was speechless and just stood there in awe. 

"Can I come in?" Yongsun giggled and smiled at Eric's stupid expression.

"Ah yeah, my bad," Eric pulled the door open and made way for Yongsun. "Let me get your coat for you," he took her coat off for her and placed it on the hanger next to Moonbyul's jacket. Yongsun saw that jacket and her expression turned bleak. She pretended she saw wrong and took her eyes off the white windbreaker. 

The two made their way towards the dining table that was filled with food. Yongsun's smile came back and the two continued their dinner. The dinner was unusually quite since Yongsun was stuffing her face with food and Eric was too nervous to even think about talking or eating. Fortunately, dinner was almost over and he could finally get to the climax. Yongsun saw the worried look on Eric's face and put her chopsticks down. 

"Is everything okay? You didn't really touch your food," Yongsun wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yongsun," Eric had his hands on his thighs and gripped his pants tightly. "We've been dating for quite a while now and I don't know if I tell you this enough, but I love you." 

Confused, Yongsun tilted her head. "Are you ill?" Yongsun reached over and placed her hand over Eric's head. Everything seemed fine, so she was even more confused. Eric let out a small laugh and continued with his speech.

"I love you... a lot, and I don't know what I would do without you. I didn't think a girl like you even existed and I think I'm pretty lucky to call you mine. That's why I would like to spend the rest of my life with you," Eric pushed his seat back and walked towards Yongsun. He had one knee to the ground and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Yongsun's eyes grew wild and her smile was dazzling. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was the first ring that Moonbyul had told Eric to get. 

Yongsun's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at the ring. The ring looked almost too familiar and it made her feel heavy inside. She stood up from her chair and left her gaze at the ring. It was a ring that she had wanted since she was a little girl, but there was no way Eric would have known something like this. The only people who had known about her wedding fantasies was-- Moonbyul. Yongsun looked at the windbreaker by the door, her throat went dry and it was hard for her to breathe. Her eyes started stinging and she clenched her fists to prevent the tears. 

"Eric, who told you to get me that ring," her eyes were on the jacket. Her heart was skipping multiple beats.

"... I picked it out myself. I- I thought you might like a ring like this. Is this not good enough? I'll go get you a different one," Eric felt embarrassed. He got up and looked at the ring.

"No, that ring... I've always wanted that ring. I'm wondering how you even knew," Yongsun was waiting for Eric's answer. She knew the answer, yet she wanted to confirm it before she assumed anything else. Eric looked like he was lost and he didn't know what to do. 

"'...I love you and... um...  Words don't come easy when I have to describe the amount of love I have for you. I would take you to the moon and back...I ... love you no matter what the consequences are and through thick and thin,'" he took the words that Moonbyul had told him and hoped that Yongsun would forget about the ring issue, but, instead, Yongsun was filled with tears and sadness.

"... This isn't right...," Yongsun ran and grabbed the white windbreaker and left Eric there with no answer and in bewilderment. 

Yongsun was running in the rain, she had forgot to call her manager to pick her up and she left her own coat in Eric's apartment. The rain didn't faze her though, the only thing on her mind was to find the owner of the jacket that she was passionately holding onto. Her instincts led her to their company's dance room. Inside was Wheein practicing. Wheein stopped what she was doing and stared at a drenched Yongsun who was wearing only a dress.

"Yongsun!! What happened? Why aren't you wearing a jacket? Why are you holding a jacket and not using it? The hell?! Are you insane?!" Wheein grabbed her head towel from her bag and began wrapping it around Yongsun's body.

"Wheein... I ... Don't have time to explain. Just tell me where Moonbyul is," Yongsun was panting, she took out her phone and started to scroll down her contacts.

"I don't know where she is, but she may be at home," Wheein didn't stop drying her, she was glad that Yongsun had come to her senses, but her actions were reckless.

"No, she's rarely home. I don't think she's there," Yongsun took some time to think and recharge instead of aimlessly running in the rain again. After a good 5 minutes, she had thought of a place and headed out the door.

"Where are you going? At least tell me so I know where you are! Stop!" Wheein yelled, but Yongsun was long gone before she could even finish her sentence.

 

 

An hour had gone by and Yongsun was still running. She didn't even get the chance to stop to catch a breath. She needed to see Moonbyul, even if she was on the verge of death, her legs would still be moving. Yongsun turned the corner and she was facing the river. She finally stopped and gasped heavily for air as her eyes scanned the area. She tried her best to look around, but it was so damn dark. 

"Moonbyul!" She was screaming and screaming, "Moonbyul!" She ran towards the other side of the river and continued to scream,"Moonbyul!!!" There was no answer, the rain got heavier, but Yongsun didn't lose hope. As she was running, she stopped and looked closer to what was in the distance. There was a figure crouched under the bridge. She quickly ran and wished that she was right. 

"Moonbyul," Yongsun looked down at the girl that had her heard against her knees. 

"Yongsun? What the hell? You're soaked!! What are you doing?!" Moonbyul was extremely worried. She noticed the jacket in Yongsun's hand and realized that she had found out.

"Why did you do it?" Yongsun stood there in front of her looking down as she was dripping wet. 

"Because I know you love him, and I just wanted to live happily."

"Is that how you really feel?" Yongsun gripped the jacket tighter waiting for Moonbyul.

"Yeah. I see how happy he makes you and this is me making up for the time I got mad at you for nothing," Moonbyul couldn't make eye contact with her. It was too hard to do, and she knew she would break down if she looked at Yongsun's face. 

 

Yongsun's face was emotionless. No one could tell if she was mad or sad at the whole situation, the other person who could possible know is herself. She kneeled down to Moonbyul's eye level and moved closer to her. Moonbyul could feel Yongsun's warmth, and she ended up putting her head down even lower in hopes that Yongsun wouldn't see her flustered. 

"Byul," Yongsun tried hard to make eye contact with Moonbyul. "Byul, look at me," Moonbyul raised her head and saw the hurt in Yongsun's eyes. Her makeup was a mess from the rain, but she still looked as beautiful as ever in her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment until Yongsun leaned closer to Byul. Their eyes didn't lose contact, Yongsun pushed Byul's hair back behind her right ear and let her hand fall behind Byul's neck. 

Byul shuttered at the sudden caress and Yongsun's eyes were now filled with lust. Yongsun leaned in slowly and let her lips touch Byul's. Their mouths collide, and their tongues danced. Yongsun grabbed Byul's waist and the only sound they could hear were their own gasps and moans. As the rain subsided, they released each other and Yongsun rested her head against Byul's chest. They sat there in silence just trying to enjoy each other's company since they haven't seen each other in such a long time. 

"So how'd you know it was me? It was the jacket, huh," Moonbyul was playing with Yongsun's petite hands.

"No it wasn't the jacket."

"Then how?" Moonbyul stopped for a moment to figure out another way.

"'I'll take you to the moon and back?' I'll love you no matter what?' how obvious can you get Moon Byulyi.

"What? isn't that what all guys say to the girl they love?" Moonbyul laughed, but she was also being serious.

"No, that's only something someone cheesy would say, aka you," Yongsun was having a blast poking fun at Moonbyul. It felt like old times to her.

"So... what did you say to Eric?" Moonbyul cleared her throat, but it just made it even more uncomfortable for her.

"I didn't say anything to him. I left after I found out it was you."

"So what does that mean?" Yongsun sat up and looked at Moonbyul face to face. 

"It means I love you," Yongsun gave her a warm smile. Moonbyul couldn't help but blush. "Achoo!" Yongsun sneezed and Moonbyul looked at her with worry.

"Wow you're getting sick... who told you to run without a jacket on?"

"You did," Moonbyul took the white jacket Yongsun had carried around all night and wrapped it around her. 

"You can't get sick or else I can't kiss you," Moonbyul clicked her tongue and gave Yongsun a wink.

"... I'm going back to Eric," Yongsun got up and started walking back home. 

"Wait! I was just kidding! Wait up for me!" Moonbyul quickly got up and ran towards Yongsun. They walked through the cold night together, hand in hand, and with their hearts in the same place. 

**Author's Note:**

> aff: WishMeLuck


End file.
